


asphyxia

by creature_17



Series: Memories for you [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creature_17/pseuds/creature_17
Summary: Чувства, которые душат.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Memories for you [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937518
Kudos: 3





	asphyxia

Собственные руки смыкаются на горле. Неосознанно, недостаточно чтобы не проснуться.

А просыпаться всегда сложно, будто ты в кипящей воде под метровым льдом.

Когда реальность смешивается со сном приходит паранойя.

Закрыть глаза – равносильно шагу на рельсы. Железнодорожное полотно под ногами вибрирует, все внутри кричит об опасности, но ты ничего не можешь сделать, продолжая стоять и смотреть на несущийся поезд.

Но человек привыкает ко всему. И ловить приходы от первородного страха в состоянии сонного паралича становится нормой. Вскоре это превращается в удовольствие. Картинки плюс ощущения. Несколько минут. И пять часов бессонницы после.

Самобичевание.

От желания обратить все в реальную реальность сводит скулы. От безысходности сжимаются кулаки.

Гэвин отмахивается от напарника на очередное замечание о психологическом состоянии. Следы от ногтей на внутренней стороне ладоней становятся заметнее.

На любую попытку психоанализа со стороны RK900 Гэвин слышит отпечатавшуюся в сознании клеймом фразу: "Я не девиант, детектив Рид."

Гэвин повторят ее постоянно, когда вслед за "чувством удушья" приходит астма. Фармацевт разводит руками: "Вы прекрасно знаете, что лекарства от _этого_ не существует". Гэвин ей не верит и покупает ингалятор.

Бесполезная аэрозоль так и не становится плацебо.

Гэвин не всегда успевает вовремя свалить. Однажды Коннор находит его забившимся в дальний угол архива. За невозможностью нормально вздохнуть следовала паническая атака.

"Детектив, мне так жаль." Рид теперь не может отделаться еще от одной фразы. RK800 умеет пользоваться гуглом, RK800 знает про "асфиксию" от неразделенной любви. Становится мерзко и мужчина со всей силы вгоняет сжатый до максимума кулак в поверхность зеркала. Осколки, летевшие во все стороны, его не интересуют. Его не интересует даже то, что мелкие частицы остались в ранах и то, что подклад тонких кожаных перчаток обязательно прилипнет к свежим ссадинам намертво.

Гэвин не может продолжать преследовать преступника, приваливаясь к пыльной стене подворотни он отчетливо слышит дикий ритм собственного сердца, но не слышит того, как легкие наполняются воздухом. Потому что они не наполнятся, а он лишь очередная жертва древней болезни, от которой каждый день погибают сотнями.

– Детектив Рид, я предупреждал вас о вреде курения...Детектив?

Гэвину хочется усмехнуться тому, что пластиковый придурок вообще оставил свою священную миссию, обратив на него внимание.

RK900 сканирует напарника запоздало вычисляя, что где-то облажался. Системные уведомления застилают зрительные модули, он с трудом отмахивается от них, ловя падающего без сознания детектива.

Человек не может долго не дышать, а андроид не понимает почему не помогает первая помощь.

Машина не понимает, почему собственные алгоритмы работают против него. Почему он ничего не может сделать. Почему умирает Гэвин. Гэвин? Кгхм...

Стена прочнее чем зеркало в ванной у Рида.

Последние удары пульса гремят в полнейшей прострации.

Андроид не может собрать – в относительную кучу – разрушенное сознание.

Ричард не может понять, бьется ли сердце детектива Рида.

Отметины от ногтей не остаются на скине.

_Удар._ И исчезает все лишнее, нет расколов, сообщений о сбоях. Нет ничего, кроме звука прерывисто бьющегося человеческого сердца.


End file.
